Changes
by Galadrielle18
Summary: When three men show up and threaten to hurt Kyou what will Akito do? Warning: yaoi


Title: Changes  
Author: Galadrielle  
Genre: AU, Romance, Violence  
Rating: NC-17 (implied, nothing graphic)  
Pairings: Akito/Kyou, Hatori/Ayame/Shigure, Haru/Yuki, beginning of Ritsu/Momiji and Hiro/Kisa  
Summary: When three men show up and threaten to hurt Kyo what will Akito do?  
Warnings: Mentions rape and abuse, later sex (explicit), Tohru and Kagura bashing, sap, lemon, lime, coarse language  
Dislclaimer: Just the three gods are my imagination all other characters belong to someone else.

**Chapter One**

It was sunday and Kyou just couldn`t sit still.

Something was just of today and he felt as if anything would happen in the next hours.

Tohru had been gone to Hanas house three days ago.

Without telling them.

Hana had called the first night and told them so they wouldn`t worry about Tohru.

Suddenly there is a bright light in front of him and three men appeared.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT HERE AND WHO ARE YOU!?"

Kyou was so shocked he shouted out loud.

Shigure, Yuki and Haru, who had been in the kitchen (trying to cook) heard Kyou's shout and raced up the stairs.

What they saw shocked them.

Kyou was fainting or something as one of the three strange men stood before him.

The man was 1,90 heigh and had black hair. It reached down his back. The most stunning thing also were his eyes... they were crystal blue.

The other two just stood silent in the back and watched as the black haired one catched the boy.

The one on the right side had white hair and was the same high as the first. His eyes were gold.

The second one had blue hait and black eyes. He was a bit shorter than the other two, but radiated power.

"We are Nethos" he pointed at the white haired one "Halmin" the blue haired man "and Almok." himself".

"The three gods of balance. I don`t think that you have heard about us. Cause we are here to judge you all and we will begin with this boy, cause he is the cat."

"Your family has done too many wrongs for us to ignore them anymore and now all of you will discover that there are consequences. And we will start with him." Spoke Nethos as he pointed down at Kyou.

"Call your entire family to the main house and tell them what we told you! And don`t bother to try and run away... We can find you everywhere!" ended Halmin.

Without any indication the three vanished with Kyou in Almoks arms.

Just now it sank in that Kyou had been kidnapped and that these three really seemed to be what they claimed to be...Gods.

Shigure raced down the stairs and called Hatori.

"Moshi, moshi."

"Hatori! This is Shigure! You have to call the entire family to come to the main house!"

"Shigure calm down and explain yourself." Hatori said calmly.

He had never known that Shigure could be so irritated.

"There is no time! Please Hatori, trust me. I will be there shortly with Yuki and Haru and then we will explain everything." After that he threw the phone down and went to the entrance where Haru and Yuki waited impatiently.

Around him was silence.

It was neither warm nor cold.

He had the feeling to float because he couldn`t feel a hard surface he should be lying on.

Than he opened his eyes...

... and looked directly at three men sitting around a table and talking quietly.

Just as he looked at them they turned their heads and stared at him.

"Are you calmer now." The blue haired one asked.

Just now Kyou remembered what had happened and how everything seemed to blur as he had looked into the eyes of the black haired one.

"Who are you and why am I here?" Kyou asked rather calm. It wouldn`t do to loose his temper now.

The three introduced themself and began to tell him a story...

...the story of the Sohma family. And Sohma Akito.

**Chapter two** (I changed this chapter so nothing explicit is writen. See my lifejournal for the expicit version)

Meanwhile Shigure had told the family what happened.

A few had tried to run away but Akito wouldn`t have any of it and ordered everyone to sit down and wait.

He didn`t know why but this felt somehow right and he knew that he had to protect his clan.

Than there is a bright flash and before them are two of the three gods Shigure had told them about.

"We are here to judge you all. I am Almok and this is Nethos."

"You should know that the cat is already judged and suffers from the consequences."

Yuki shockes everyone as he jumps at them... Kyou is his cousin and he can't bear to see him suffer.

Haru changes into black mood and stands beside Yuki.

Shigure who sees Kyou as a younger brother jumps up but gets held back by Hatori and Ayame. Suddenly he begans to cry and the other two just embrace him. Hatori and Ayame are together and secretly in love with Shigure but they never dared to approach him...and now he was crying, but why? Kyou was more for them than a cousin...

Momiji, Kisa and Hiro begin to cry, but only Momiji understands how bad it is to be raped... not out of personal experience but from another person, and Kisa and Hiro are to little to understand everything. All three just want their cousin back.

Ritsu breaks down. He is convinced that this is somehow his fault.

Akito... is shocked.

Suddenly Nethos leans down and opens something within his mind and allows Akito to overcome a compulsion that was placed there many years ago.

Something within Akitos heart breaks and he gave a cry of pure terror and the begins to cry... to sob.

The whole family is shocked! They had never seen AKITO cry, especially over a cat?!

„Do you remember now, Akito?"

„Oh GOD! What have they done to me??? I always wanted to protect my family and be a good head but look at what I have done! I terrified Yuki cause I thought he would take Kyou from me and I never had Kyou! I was mean to even the little ones who now hate and fear me! WHAT DID THEY DO TO MAKE ME ACT LIKE THIS!!!"

Almok knelt beside him and put a hand on his forhead so that he could remember every detail, meanwhile the Nethos approached the rest of the family that admitted to care about Kyou.

„As Akito saw Kyou the first time he was three and Kyou just born. There was a special tension between them that showed everyone who cared that they were destinied to love each other for eternity. The next time they saw each other was as Akito turned ten and Kyou had just reached seven. Akito was always in Kyou's proximity and played with him. But not rough like boys this age normally do but rather gentle as if he could break him. Akito always knew that his mother hated the cat and as a child she told him that he was cruel and ugly, but Akito fell for him right away. At his tenth birthday she saw them together and punished Kyou for it. They beat him up pretty bad and told him it was because Akito wished for it. So Kyou began to hate Akito, he loved him before and now felt betrayed by his love. Akitos memories were twisted by his mother and her lover so that he would forget about love and Kyou in particular. Some of the Sohma family knew that but didn't say anything."

With that he walked over to where the others were and left the friends/cousins in shock.

Akito loved Kyou?

And Kyou loved Akito?

Akito wasn't the way he was before because he wanted it, but was forced into the role!

Their whole opinion of Akito changed as well as their feelings.

They went to embrace Akito who sat there and wept.

**Chapter three**

As Nethos came near Kagura jumped up and screeched

„What have you done to MY KYOU! I hope you didn't damage him to bad cause he will marry me!"

All in the room heared that and the ones who had already talked with the god burst out laughing.

„NANI... WHY ARE YOU DUMB ASSES LAUGHING!!!"

„That would be because Kyou loves Akito and Akito loves him back." He told her.

Then he went back to Akito.

„Akito, Kyou is well and save. We didn't touch him in any way. You only have got two weeks to live..."

He was interrupted by an outcry of the family. When Akito died now...

„SILENCE! Would you please let me finish!? As I said before... You only have got two weeks to live if the curse doesn't break before that. To do that you have to accept the cat in the family with a bloodritual and the you get to marry him and consume the marriage. But I must warn you when the curse breaks, Kyou will change in a way you can't understand, but he will be Kyou Sohma as he has always been, just more so."

Now the Almok spoke

„There is also the matter that Kyou can decide who is freed from the curse and because we have a third companion who is now with Kyou he knows exactly who is worthy to be freed!"

With this said Kyou and Halmin appeared in the middle of the room.

The god went immediatley over to the other two and embraced them. With that done he kissed both of them.

**Chapter four**

The Sohmas all stared at Kyou, who looked down and shuffled his feet. He didn't know what to expect.

He had seen how his family cared (or not cared) about him and was happy that there were people who love him and almost went against gods as they thought he hurt them.

He couldn't figure out why Shigure had cried but Halmin told him that he would understand soon enough...

His thinking was interrupted as Momiji raced at him and began to cry. Kisa and Hiro followed and Kyou tried to sooth them as he knelt down and hugged the three. Then he was hugged from behind by Haru, Yuki and Ritsu.

As the three children calmed down and he could stand up again, the three wouldn't loose their hold of his legs he looked directly in Shigures eyes. The man stood before him with Hatori and Ayame just a step behind him if Shigure shold break down again.

The novelist seemed undecided... but suddenly he lunged at Kyou and hugged him tightly.

„Oh God thanks you are ok. I thought you had to go through everything I did and I would never have forgiven myself if it had happened. I am sorry that I couldn't protect you better, but I couldn't remember the incident the two told us about I am so Sorry" that all was whispered in Kyou's ear as Shigure wept at his shoulder.

Instinctive Kyou began to stroke Shigures back and rocked back and forth. Behind Shigure Hatori and Ayame looked anxious to help Shigure and to hold Kyou.

„Hatori, Ayame come over here!"

They came nearer and as they were in range he took hold of their hands and caught them in an akward embrace with Shigure in the middle.

Both Ayame and Hatori stroked over Kyou's hair and face before the took hold of Shigure, who loosened his hold on Kyou and with one last look turned around into his friends embrace where he continued to sob.

„You all wonder what Shigure is so torn up about... Normally it would be his secret to tell but it is destroying him and we can't have that. As little Shigure reached the age of ten some members of the family got the idea that the dog must guard the family despite every danger. So they began to beat him into submission. The men who did it died and only the women remained and they couldn't hurt him. In his subconscious he knew he shouldn't trust any man but he began to trust his two friends, Hatori and Ayame. They were always there when he needed them. But then the relationship changed and the little dog started to feel other feelings towarts his friend. Feelings he has never had before. Then he decided he was ugly and worthless although he still couldn't remember and began to put on a mask. Always cheerfull and girl chasing. Then he found out about the relationship Haru and Yuki had and began to remember. He freaked out as he was told about Hatori and Ayame, that they were together."

The Cousins looked skocked at each other. No one would have thought that Shigure had been raped.

Ayame and Hatori backed away as they heard that. They hadn't known... They thought Gure wasn't interested because he was always chasing girls but now his behaviour made sense.

Shigure sank to the floor and wept. He wasn't worth their love, otherwise they would have approached him. He didn't know how he would have reacted but he then he would know that he wasn't as dirty as he thought and felt.

He didn't realise it but he had spoken out loud.

The two lovers were shocked. Shigure wanted them although he had been broken seventeen years ago. He just thought he wasn't worth it.

That could be changed.

They went to him and sank down beside him. Shigure wouldn't look up so Hatori took his chin in his hand and kissed him gently on his right cheek while Ayame kissed the left.

„Shigure, Ayame and I, we love each other very much and we always will be together. But at the time we two got together we both knew that we loved you equally to each other and wanted you to belong to us. We thought you weren't interested in men so we decided not to say anything because our friendship is the most important thing to us. I don't know why you thought you couldn't trust us. We always told each other anything and now we discover that you suffered so much and we didn't know it!" here Hatori had to stop because his tears ran freely.

Ayame took over and turned Shigures face to himself.

„We will always love you, Shi-chan! But you must understand that we love you and hope you love and trust us enough to try to be with us. We will never hurt you. Not your body and never your heart! You are beautiful and incredible to us and we want you to belong with us. I just have to let you know that when you tell us you don't love us, that we will love you in silence."

Now Shigure was crying again. Just because of a different reason.

He was loved.

By them.

By the people he loved and trusted the most.

He was loved by Aya-chan and Tori-chan.

And...

And...

...he loved them back.

Equally!

But... had he enough courage to try and be with men, in a sexually way?

He didn't know and couldn't tell right away.

‚But I'll be damned if I don't try. They have never before hurt me.'

In a tiny voice he tells his Aya-chan and Tori-chan that he wants to try but he is not sure whether or not he can have sex with them.

**Chapter five**

In the meantime Akito is just sitting there.

He understood now what had caused his insanity and cruelness towards the others.

As Kyou appeared before them he just wanted to kiss the boy and hold him forever.

It slowly sank in that his Kyou hadn't been touched in any way and would be able to break the curse.

But had Kyou really forgiven him?

It was Akitos fault that everyone was against the cat, that Kyou was unhappy his whole life!

He would rather die than have Kyou bound to him when the boy didn't want him.

Never again would he hurt a member of his family. Especially Kyou!

Now he could at least ask him for forgiveness!

With that thought in mind Akito stood up.

He couldn't stand on his own and just as he sank back down two pair of hands supported him.

As he looked to his right he saw Haru and as he turned his head he saw...

Yuki!

Smiling gently at him!

„You want to go to Kyou, right Akito?" Yuki asked quietly.

He understood the need for forgiveness and saw that Akito was weak. He had been weak before, but the memories and the emotional strain of the last hours had been too much for him.

He also saw the longing in Akitos eyes but also fear.

The head of the Sohma family thought he wasn't worth Kyou's love, because of what he did to everyone.

Haru and Yuki had been holding each other as they saw Akito sank down and it was reflex to catch him.

Yuki didn't feel the fear he felt before and now Akito had a normal aura and not one of insanity.

Haru always supported Yuki. The two had been together for two month and nobody had known. The wanted it to remain their secret because they feared Akitos rage. The former Akito had always been possesive with Yuki. But now they knew why. His feelings had been twisted by an outward source.

Now Akito should have the chance to love Kyou freely he should have had a long time ago.

And the bonus was that the curse would be broken.

It didn't matter to Haru and Yuki if they would turn into animals if a girl touched them.

They were together and wanted to remain that way. They didn't need girls.

Just each other!

Kyou saw Akito react after a long time and started towards him as he couldn't seem to stand.

Before he could reach him Haru and Yuki were at his side.

That surprised him, because Yuki had always feared Akito so much.

But then he remembered that Yuki and the others (himself included) now knew the truth.

He couldn't believe that Akito had loved him as they were still children. But then he remembered the tension and attraction he had always felt towards the other and the love that lay hidden. Which had been betrayed by Akito as the other threw him out and let him get beat up. Or so he thought. Akito had been a victim in this too. His whole life had been directed by others and he never had the chance to life after his own mind.

‚What if he doen't love me anymore?'

‚He would be forced to marry me to break the curse!'

Otherwise he would die!!!

Kyou wouldn't let Akito die...NEVER!!!

He would marry Akito and then leave him so he could live a normal life and choose a mate of his own.

It wasn't important that Kyou would die inside when Akito found another one.

Akito, supported by Haru and Yuki went towards Kyou who stood there and seemed to be deep in thoughts.

He was so beautiful.

The golden skin

The red hair, slighly mused, as if he had been out of bed just minutes before.

Akito got down on his knees in front of Kyou.

„Please Kyou, forgive me! I know you will not love me anymore but please at least forgive me for the pain and loneliness I caused. Yuki forgave me but your opinion matters more to me. I don't care if I die in two weeks but please forgive me. You don't have to worry about the curse. As I see the majority of the family that matters is either gay or part of the cursed ones. You don't have to love me but please forgive me!!! I love you, Kyou!"

With that Akito sank forward and put his face against Kyou's stomach and embraced his waist loosely.

Kyou heard the word rush out and understood everything.

Akito still loved him but was frightened that Kyou hated him.

Also would Akito rather die than coerce him into anything. He wasn't interested in lifting the curse because every person that matter seemed to be happy.

Yuki had Haru.

Shigure had Hatori and Ayame.

Mojimi seemed to have taken a liking to Ritsu.

And Kisa had Hiro.

They were the only ones that matter.

The others could rot in hell.

And the ones without the curse could go away and he wouldn't be sad.

‚But what will happen if Kisa and Hiro had a child and it will be cursed because I didn't break it as I had the chance?'

He knew he couldn't do that. He would have to break the curse forever.

And than there was Akito...

He had forgiven the man.

That much he knew.

And he still loved him. It came back as he learned about the betrayel on Akito by his own mother and her lover.

Now, after the confession Akito made, he knew that he had to try to have a loving relationship with the man.

It shouldn't be impossible case Akito still loved him and he loved him.

And the feeling as Akito held him gently.

The closeness was to much and Kyou sank down and took Akito in his arms.

He smelled so good and it felt so right... like he had been born to be there!

„It's alright, Kito-chan! I have forgiven you. Mainly because it wasn't your fault. I don't hate you. I still love you! Only you. I haven't loved anybody since I meet you and that was just after my birth. I have never been with anyone so you will have to be patient with me and teach me how to have a relationship. And I think it is time for the whole curse to end!"

Kyou whispered it all into Akitos ear but ended more quietly as he felt embarassed.

**Chapter six**

Akito couldn't believe it!

Kyou...

... had forgiven him!

... loved him!

... wanted to be with him!

... was a virgin, absolutly innocent!

... wanted to break the curse!?

„Why do you want to break the curse for all of them?"

„Because the family had suffered enough. And it is safer to lift it completely than to have a new generation of cursed ones with the children that will come!"

„You really love me and want to be with me? Although I have done nothing than make you suffer?"

„Yes! I knew it as we were chldren and now that I know you are not as you were this last years I want to get to know the real you. I remember you always being quiet and gentle with me! How we played together. How you would only play with me when I was near although there were others you could have played with. How I always compared anyone I meet with you. And how they could never compare to you. You are the only one that I want." Kyou ended his speech. He had spoken all that was on his mind and what he felt Akito had to hear.

Akito was shocked by the depth of Kyou's feelings.

And his own responding to what he just heard.

His heartbeat picked up and the blood seemed to shoot through his veins.

Now was the time he thought and leaned slowly forward.

Kyou saw the change in Akitos eyes and the the other leaned down to him.

He knew what would follow and was surprised to experience a sudden need and desire to feel the other.

Without conscious though-process he leaned up.

As their lips meet something akin to electricity seemed to pass between them.

Akito could feel the hesitaion in Kyou's kiss but he decided to take control.

‚But be gentle' he reminded himself.

Kyou felt a bit lost. Akitos lips felt so good but he didn't know what to do.

He was happy as he felt Akitos determination as his loved one took control.

It was like nothing he had ever felt.

Kito-chans mouth felt so sweet...

...just as he relaxed a bit into the kiss...

... he felt something wet stroke slowly over his lips.

At first he wanted to back away but than he discovered that he didn't want to break the contact and that he trusted Akito.

So he opened his mouth and than all thinking left him.

Akito was overwhelmed.

Kyou-chan smelled so good and tasted so sweet.

As he licked over Kyou lips he felt the shock and feared he had gone to far to fast.

But than Kyou leaned more against him and opened his mouth a bit.

He could have wept again.

That was new to Kyou, but he trusted him, Akito.

And than he got the first taste of Kyou and was absolutley lost.

So sweet and innocent... but fire was there, and also desire!

He could have kissed Kyou forever, but as always all good things come to an end, as someone cleared their throat in the background.

Kyou felt totally sense overload.

This had been his first kiss!

If there was something better than this he would die from it.

After he opened his mouth he felt Akitos tounge gently trace his lips and than he was fully in his mouth.

Mapping everything out...

...tasting...

... and feeling so good.

Akito tasted like milk and something he couldn't identify but loved.

So white and pure, at the same time wild and firey.

Suddenly their tongues had made contact and Kyou had moaned lowly at the erotic feeling of Akitos tongue against his own.

Slowly he engaged his tongue into playing anf fighting with Akitos.

He could feel his pants become tight...

...but then there was nothing as Akito released him.

**Chapter seven**

The others looked on as Kyou and Akito whispered to each other.

They thought that all was alright, cause the two loved one another.

Than Akito began to kiss Kyou...

At first it loked totally innocent but after that it grew hotter and hotter!

Yuki and the others knew that this was Kyou's first kiss but instead of looking helpless or clumsy he looked at peace and sexy.

They could see him hesitating at one point and the next moment they knew what the reason for that had been.

Now Akito had taken the kiss to the next level and kissed Kyou with his tongue in his mouth.

And than Kyou was kissing him right back.

Now there was passion against passion.

Through it all they saw Kyou lean more and more toward Akito. There was the trust a relastionship needed to grow and blossom.

As the kiss carried on it seemed as if the temperature in the room was rising. And as Kyou moaned they looked at each other uncomfortably. Their own bodies reacted to the moan full of desire.

Haru stood behind Yuki and began to kiss his neck.

Ritsu looked at Momiji and leaned down to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Late they would talk about their relationship.

Kisa leaned on Hiro and gave him a quick peck. Hiro blushed brighly and looked away, while Kisa smiled gently at him.

Hatori and Ayame kissed each other with all the passion they had and then they looked with questions in their eyes at Shigure.

Shigure knew he could trust them and if Kyou had enough courage to trust the man who was responsible (but not really) for everything than he could trust his two best friends.

With that thought he leaned slowly up towards Hatori and kissed him gently. Next came Ayame.

The kiss wasn't filled with passion or desire, but trust and love.

Hatori and Ayame understood that it would take Shigure some time to trust them with his heart and body, but the will was there!

The three gods looked on as the Sohmas who didn't belong into the tighly knotted group began to become restless.

The wanted to leave but couldn't without the permission from Akito.

It was absolutly disgusting to see their head kissing the dumb cat!

And the others!

They all seemed to be gay and that just wasn't normal!

It was wrong disgusting and revolting!

But one look from the three gods stopped them. They shouldn't say anything in the presence of them cause they seemed to be together.

Kagura was fuming.

Kyou, the baka neko belonged her! She owed him, including his heart and his body!

Kyou could lift the curse but hadn't done so in the past.

Kyou was guilty, she didn't know how, but somehow she would convince Akito to let Kyou be.

Akito didn't really need Kyou as toy, he could have Yuki and Haru!

The three gods, Nethos, Halmin and Almok, knew what every single one in the room thought.

They were overjoyed that the people under their protection had found each other.

The others were a nuisance.

But they wouldn't have to deal with them for lng now.

Now it was time for the ritual before Akito took Kyou right here on the floor for everyone to see...

...not that it would be bad, but distracting.

All three knew and approved of Kyou's plan to break the entire curse.

It wasn't his desire to help the ones that still hated him but the ones he loved unconditional.

Now just the damned ritual than the Marriage cause every member of the family was present.

Than they could go home and enjoy each other.

The cleared their throats.

Akito looked into Kyou's face and saw the disappointment.

But also the flushed skin and the swollen lips.

He couldn't resist and leaned in for a quick kiss.

That only let him ache for more.

But all people in the room were looking at them and as he saw their hungry gazes he got jealous and protective.

Only he could look at his Kyou like that.

**Chapter eight**

„We are sorry to disturbe you but we want to do the ritual now than your marriage so you can consume it tonight."

„You mean this blood ritual you spoke about" Akitos voice was a bit hoarse.

„Yes. Everybody has to be in a circle around you and Kyou."

Like instructed everybody moved into position. Even the excluded people reacted because they wanted to get rid of the curse. Although they didn't know whether Kyou would free them or not.

„Now Akito you stand here and Kyou you stand opposite to him. You have to face each other."

Now that there was a bit room between them they could cool down a bit. But not much because they could look into each others eyes and see the joy and desire there.

In a few minutes Kyou would fully belong to the family he always wanted to belong to. And after that he would marry Akito. He was a bit nervous because they love each other but don't know much about the other.

Akito had the same thoughts. What will happen if Kyou discovers that he doesn't like me?

Suddenly there were voices in their heads and they turned so they were facing the gods.

*You needn't fear, little ones!*

*The two of you belong together!*

*It was destined to be this way since your souls came into being*

*We are just here to right what had been done wrong by others*

*And we can guarantee you that you love will deepen*

*But Kyou, you have to remember that this will change you*

*You will never transform into a cat or the form you consider monster again but your human body will compensate for that*

„Can you tell me how it will change me?" Kyou asked out loud.

The others were surprised that there seemed to be a silent conversation.

But Kyou's question worried them.

„Kyou? You will change? Are you sure that you want to do that?" asked Hatori.

„You know that you don't have to do that, right?" said Haru.

„I know but I think this is necessary for something. It feels right and no matter how I look after that... I know that you guys love me!" Kyou ended emotionally. The worry the others showed had calmed him somewhat, but the answer from the gods was without meaning.

*You will see*

They had only said these three words.

But he somehow trusted them.

„Now face each other and then hold this dagger" hands Akito the dagger „to your palms and cut each one just so much that it bleeds. Than you hand the dagger to Kyou. Kyou, you do the same and than you clasp your hands together right to left hand. Akito than you say the first that comes to your mind than it is your time Kyou. Now the really iportant part. You need to hold onto each other during and after that because the curse will try to remain. Than the tranformation will take place and Kyou needs your strenght, Akito."

„But I am weak!"

„Now, yes! But after the curse leaves you, you will be as strong as any other young man with the extra energy the curse took from you over the years."

„Begin!"

Akito took a deep breath and cut into his hands. As he hands the dagger over to Kyou, his soon-to-be-lover strokes his hand tenderly. Then he repeats the process.

As they clasp their hands together Akito can feel word begin to form inside his head and speaks them out loud.

„Welcome home, cat. We missed you in the family, Kyou."

Kyou also felt the urge to say something.

„It is good to be home and I forgive you all."

Then there was suddenly something beside them, pulling them away from each other.

But with every minute they held together Akito felt stronger.

Than it was over and a sudden silence filled the air.

But Akito held tighly onto Kyou.

And that was good, because the next second there was unbearable pain as Kyou went down onto his knees and groaned. Akito sank down with him. He didn't release his hold on Kyou's hands but pulled him to himself to be as close as possible.

Kyou felt the pain take hold of his body. Then all he could feel was Akito. He smelled him and could taste him in the air. Kyou was so aware of Akito like never before of anything.

Then it was over.

Mist settled over the member of the family and in front of them appeared the respective animal.

They were just shadows and vanished as the mist began to lift again.

All was silent.

Apart from Kyou. He lay in Akito arms and panted.

Akito looked down and saw the one he loved. Seemingly unchanged.

Kyou looked up and saw Akito looking down at him.

‚Have I changed?'

The answer came from the gods.

*Not as far as you can see but underneath your clothes you are a hermaphrodite*

Kyou was shocked.

He was part girl now?

„But why?"

He asked out loud.

„Because you are destined to continue the honorable site of the family."

Kyou hadn't thought about it this way. He had been prepared to look like a monster, but this...

Just now it came to his mind what this meant.

He would have to bear children!

He loved children, but he was a boy!

But the thought of Akito calmed him down a bit.

He knew that Akito loved children.

They would have to talk about it later.

Kyou became aware of the stare on him and decided that he should tell his family about it.

Otherwise they would worry.

**Chapter nine**

„Akito, there is something I have to tell you..."

„What is it beloved? Are you alright?"

„These changes they talked about were to make sure to continue the family line. They made me a hermaphrodit!" Kyou ended forcefully.

The people looked dazed for a moment but than they knew what this meant for Kyou.

„Kyou, I love you! You don't have to carry my children if you don't want to. We also don't have to use your...new body part. Only if/when you want it!" Akito knew that Kyou was terrified.

One minute ago he was a normal boy and now he was a hermaphrodite.

And the children he now could have, with Kyo.

The one he loved!

The End

Sequel will follow!


End file.
